


Far Away

by MASD_1138



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Pre-Relationship, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: Everything seems simple until you think about it. Why is love intensified by absence?MINOR SPOILERS FOR THE RISE OF SKYWALKER
Relationships: Karé Kun/Temmin "Snap" Wexley, Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588963
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the angst :)

Poe rubs his hands on his pants, leaving even more dark grease stains on them before going back under his x-wing to keep working on the loose wiring BB-8 found earlier. Rose had offered to take a look at it earlier, but Poe told her that he needed the distraction anyway.

Rey left on a mission with Jannah and Finn since there was a report that a ragtag group of stormtroopers that turned themselves in. He knows they are fine, they sent a message earlier saying that they are coming back soon with the troopers. Poe just feels weird when Rey isn’t close to him.

He’s so lost in his thoughts that when Karé slides under the ship beside him, he almost smacks her with his hydrospanner.

“Sorry,” Poe winces. 

“How are you doing Poe?” 

“I think I should be asking you that question,” Poe says with a sad smile. “But I’m doing okay, thank you for asking.”

Karé helps him in silence for a couple of minutes before speaking up. “Tell her Poe, you shouldn’t wait you never know how much time you are going to have together.” 

Poe slides both of them out from under the ship and wraps her in a tight hug. “I’m so sorry Karé,” Poe tries to stay strong for as long as he can, but Snap was his best friend so he just cries with her.

“Why is love intensified by absence?” Karé sobs into his neck, holding onto him.

“I don’t know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
